


Little bit of Curiosity.

by Oakenbranch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Touching, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenbranch/pseuds/Oakenbranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin's sick in one of Beorn's beds, Bilbo gets worried and decides he should make sure he's alright. Or, maybe, sit by the bed and take advantage of the situation by touching Thorin's beard to his delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was embarrassed about it as soon as he set foot into the large, spacey room, his arms wrung behind his back as if he were nothing more than a child waiting to be scolded by his mother. They had made up for it earlier in the week, Thorin proved he was sorry with a rather tight and comfortable hug. He and the dwarf king were, at least, friends. Wouldn't that give Bilbo a right to worry? Even though Gandalf had his magic and Oin came up with several ointments that carefully covered the deep wounds adorning the company leader's chest, he was still in bed and still needed rest before the ache in his muscles finally subsided, and it was just because he was currently laying down that made Bilbo worry. He'd never really seen Thorin relaxing, perhaps it was just weird to him. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to sit next to him in chair that could probably fit three or four elves in it.

Nonetheless, Bilbo found himself in a sturdy chair for much longer than necessary. He'd turned down the option of warm cakes and soft honeys Beorn provided in order to, while bringing Thorin his own tray of food which lay forgotten on the side table because Bilbo didn't have the nerves to wake him, sit beside the ever brooding dwarf and ponder what he may be like when he wakes up. With hopes, he'd feel better. With a light heart, Bilbo wanted Thorin to wake up smiling. Smiling at what, he didn't care, but after those long moments atop the Carrock, the smile the dwarf king would wear was burned into his memory and Bilbo thought it may be one of his most favorite sights he's seen on his adventure yet.

The food that sat on the bedside table was meant to be Thorin's supper, a bowl of large nuts, cheese, bread and a big tankard of mead. However, since Bilbo couldn't find the courage to shake Thorin's shoulder to wake him, the meal was left abandoned and eventually all grew stale into the night, the hobbit sitting in his chair with his small hands gripping the edges of the seat as if he were ready to jump off and flee at any moment if Thorin were to wake up and wish him gone.

Yet, none of the fleeing happened. The day grew dark and cold and many a time other dwarves would come and check up on Bilbo, insisting that he come join them around the fire and take a moment to relax. Bilbo declined each invitation with an impatient wave of his hand. He seemed to be very determined to not have anyone wake up Thorin. The dwarf's features had gone soft in his sleep and his mouth was slightly ajar as if he was about to snore but didn't quite have the breath to do it.

It slowly began to make Bilbo worry. Did Thorin usually snore? He'd never seen him sleep before, so he wouldn't quite know. If he wasn't snoring like he possibly would do, then something would be wrong. The small hobbit shifted in his seat uncomfortably and carefully eyed Thorin's naked - apart from multiple bandages wrapped around his torso - chest just to make sure he was still breathing, and alas he was. Bilbo's eyes then slowly ranked up Thorin's finely chiseled chest, idly wondering what he looked like without all the bandages and wounds, stopping at his neck just when the rough facial hair began to form there. It occurred to Bilbo then that he'd never felt a beard before. He's been around them for weeks, watching everyone as they took delicate care for their beards as if they were their children, but he'd never had the honor of reaching out and touching one.

Oh, it was a terrible thing to think about doing, reaching out and touching Thorin's beard when he's his most vulnerable. But he's been sleeping for hours and a little touch wouldn't be enough to wake him, would it? Bilbo would've whined out his frustration at the moment if it didn't risk causing the dwarf king to stir. Perhaps he would reach out and touch his neck just to make sure his pulse was in the correct range? Then again, Bilbo had no knowledge of what exactly the correct range might be, but he can surely tell when something's too high or too low.

It took a good deal of time before he sucked in his gut and reached out - and reached out a long way he did, considering the space between the big chair and the bed that just seemed absolutely massive. His fingers had a tremor to them and he had to stop moving and remind himself that this was only to check Thorin's pulse, and Thorin's pulse only. When his fingers had finally met with warm skin, Bilbo's breath hitched. Thorin swallowed subconsciously at the contact, and Bilbo's nearly drew away if it weren't for how enchanting it was to lay his soft fingers upon a raspy beard.

He'd forgotten completely of checking Thorin's pulse as he stroked the fine hairs leading up to his jaw, admiring how each one seemed to make a different impression on him. Very soon, Bilbo had scooted to the very edge of his seat in order to press his palm under Thorin's chin, trying carefully not to move the leader's head in any way that would wake him from his slumber. In a very childish moment, Bilbo compared this to stealing gold from a dragon without waking it, though here he was stealing a touch without waking a usually very grumpy king. Bilbo nearly laughed at himself for his clever comparison, but he hadn't when the jaw he was currently caressing moved slowly and deliberately.

"Do your kind usually touch other people's faces so intimately while they sleep?"

Thorin's low drawl caused Bilbo himself to stir, far too into shock to move his hand at all. He thought very dumbly at the moment and murmured, "You're awake," to which Thorin actually laughed, his quiet rumble striking the hobbit's core in a surprisingly pleasant manner.

"I would not be if it weren't for your petting, I assure you." With this, and after Bilbo finally drew his hand away but nearly fell off his chair with out he scrambled back, Thorin began to sit up, the blanket that covered most of his chest falling onto his lap and making for a very striking image.

"I... I don't believe you're supposed to be sitting up? I think..." Bilbo sputtered, holding out both of his hands as if to stop Thorin from just making himself more comfortable.

"And I don't believe you're supposed to be watching over me in my sleep, yet that does not seem to phase you, does it?" Thorin retorted. It seemed his quick, and most of the time rude, wit wasn't damaged from the attack from Azog.

Bilbo huffed a little, looking down at how his feet hung off the side of his chair. He figured Thorin must be upset with him. After all, it was so terribly intimate and inappropriate to caress his face in his sleep, especially when they have no relations with each other.

"Is this mine?" Thorin broke off Bilbo's sour thoughts, his hand gesturing to the not-so forgotten food on the table beside him.

After nodding a bit frantically, Bilbo finally muttered his frantic, "I apologize," before curling back against his chair and watching Thorin grab for his tankard, bringing it up to his lips and downing the bitter liquid despite how awfully cold it must be.

"Do not apologize, you did nothing wrong." Bilbo perked up a bit, but mostly out of confusion since he didn't see how he hadn't done harm. "Now, if you had gone lower, I would want an apology." Thorin quirked one of his thick brows and the hobbit felt his middle blaze with a sudden heat, yet he said nothing.

"Master Burglar, you have complained throughout our journey, you have never let your mouth rest for more than a day, I pray to Mahal you don't plan on being mute with me after being caught doing something reasonably embarrassing. Tell me why you're here -- and come sit on the bed, there is far too much room for me to be comfortable."

It was a strange request, Bilbo didn't see how there being a lot of room made Thorin uncomfortable, but he wouldn't turn down an offer to be close with someone whom he hoped he could freely consider a friend. After a good deal of stealth and clumsiness, Bilbo was scrambling onto the impossibly large mattress, sitting with his feet dangling off the edge and his head turned to back at Thorin respectfully.

"As much as I would like to agree with everything you say, I turn down your statement about me complaining this entire way. Have you heard me talk about how stupidly large everything is here?"

"I have now." Thorin hummed, moving to sit his back against the headboard and grin.

"Yes, well... you didn't before that." Huffed Bilbo, clearing his throat. "I came here because... I wanted to make sure you were alright. Which is a perfectly alright thing to wonder, I should think. After all, you decided it was a stellar idea to nearly get yourself killed by the Pale Orc and ended up having a Warg bite down into your chest and stomach, all of us have been worried. I've just been the one to come and check." By the time Bilbo had began to ramble, he wasn't looking at Thorin anymore, but back down at his feet, his arms crossed over his abdomen and his face drawn into something of a pout. "Everyone puts their trust into Oin's medicine and Gandalf's magic, but hobbits mostly rely on the comfort of others and the company. It's the love from others around you that heals you, so--"

"So you are healing me with your love now, Burglar?" Thorin cut Bilbo off, and the squeak that erupted from Bilbo at the realization of what he'd said was enough to make Thorin's ears ache.

"I hadn't meant it like that! It's-it's the company of others than heal you! Showing that you appreciate them and just showing that you care. -- Feelings! But nothing quite out of the ordinary. I just wanted to make sure you were alright is all, there isn't a need to make it so... so blunt!" Bilbo hissed out his reply, making sarcastic hand movements and ending his small rant with a muttering under his breath of, "I swear I will never understand how dwarves twist words for their own benefit."

Finding it far more than cute that Bilbo had gotten so worked up over a simple accusation, Thorin decided it was best not to anger him further, and shrugged. "I understand," Though he really didn't, "But now that you know I am alright, will you be leaving my company?"

Bilbo thought long and hard about his answer. It did seem that Thorin was very much alright, and it might do well to go off and have some food of his own, yet it was somewhat comfortable being next to the dwarf. He made Bilbo feel secure, in a way.

"I believe... that if you welcome me to stay here, then I'd like to stay, but if not I will take my leave. I wouldn't want to bother you, though it seems like I already have." Bilbo frowned despite how Thorin offered a gentle smile. It's smiles like those that make Bilbo question what he finds attractive.

"You have not bothered me yet, I had actually found your touches soothing." If Bilbo's ears could twitch upward like an animal's would, he would certainly be doing that right now. "Dwarves do not often caress each other's beards, it's considered an intimate gesture, yet..." Thorin trailed off there, leaving Bilbo to wonder impatiently.

"Perhaps you would like me to repeat my action?" By the Valar, Bilbo thought that he'd just shown as much courage as he was ever going to show on this adventure just by saying that. Thorin seemed to pause for a moment, sitting up further as if he felt awkward, yet after several moments, he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

It was awkward at first. Bilbo didn't exactly expect Thorin to nod, but more expected him to seem offended before banishing Bilbo from his room. Though, since he had agreed for more, Bilbo sucked in his nervousness before inching closer to the dwarf king. Shuffling to him until he was next to him, facing him with his legs crossed, the hobbit initially just set his hands down on his thighs and hummed uncomfortably.

"Do I just...?" Thorin nodded again. There was something about the dwarf's features that changed then. His eyes seemed to darken slightly and his nostrils flared, Bilbo almost dared to think it was a reaction from arousal, but that might be a bit too off. Thorin just liked having his beard touched and that was the end of it.

With just a few more moments of hesitance, Bilbo reached out with both hands this time, placing them both on each side of Thorin's jaw. Thorin sucked in almost immediately, staring Bilbo dead in the eye like he was borderline furious with the contact. It was terrifying, to say the least, but Bilbo slid his fingers down the course hair until they rested at Thorin's chin.

Thorin inhaled again.

Bilbo then ran his fingers through the dwarf's beard until he got up to Thorin's sideburns, stopping to massage the area there gently.

Thorin's eyes shut beautifully, each lash fitting in perfectly between two of the other lid.

The next time Bilbo ran his hands down, he went to Thorin's neck, the tips of his fingers tickling when the hair grew into just a few stray strands. Bilbo bent his head and smiled at how Thorin's jaw clenched and his chest heaved silently.

"Bilbo..." Came his deep, silky voice, like he was utterly out of breath, "Have you forgiven me?" He asks, opening his eyes to reveal how his pupils have blown out beyond their normal size.

Bilbo tried not to notice, cupping Thorin's furry cheeks and looking as concentrated as he would studying a map. "For what?"

"For doubting you."

Bilbo paused, taking a good long pause before his palms scaled down to the sides of Thorin's neck gracefully.

"I'd be silly to not forgive you."

"Do not tell me you forgave me because I may frighten you." Thorin tilted his head down and stared up at Bilbo from under his lashes, his beard out of reach for the hobbit's small and frail hands.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo gave a small smile, "You do not frighten me at all. I admit you're intimidating when you're upset -- Well, even when you're happy, you're intimidating. But you do not frighten me. I'm sure if I raised my voice to you, you'd be nothing but a quivering mess. Don't doubt a hobbit's temper."

"I do not doubt anything about you anymore."

Bilbo himself ducked his head then, smiling sheepishly. He took a while to answer, putting a few fingers under Thorin's chin to raise his head up and gently scratch at his beard with his free hand.

"I have forgiven you. That should be obvious, I mean, I've been sitting at your bedside for hours when I could be having a very nice bath right about now." Thorin hums in consideration at this, tilting his head back all the way until he touched the headboard behind him, Bilbo taking advantage of the position to touch the delicate hairs right under the dwarf's chin.

"I want to make sure we are proper acquaintances, is all."

Bilbo must admit that the use of the word acquaintance, especially when he was currently doing something that was apparently intimate, upset his stomach.

"Are we not friends, Thorin? I have saved your life, and you still consider me an acquaintance. Were we not even acquaintances before I jumped out in front of an orc for you?" With that, Bilbo began to draw his hands away.

Suddenly, Thorin had reached up and grabbed both of Bilbo's wrists, holding him tightly.

"I never said such a thing."

"You've just implied it! I don't need you to say it, you dwarves are so blunt." With an aggravated grunt, Bilbo yanked his hands away and moved to jump off the bed.

Again, Thorin reached out, but this time he grabbed Bilbo's shoulders and forced the hobbit to face him.

"I have cared for you much more than an acquaintance should! Why must you be so stubborn?" Thorin gritted.

"Me being stubborn? Have you witnessed your behavior, Thorin?" Bilbo scoffed and looked away, his bottom lip protruding out from the other.

"If you cared to listen just then, you would have heard my confession for caring about you, yet you look for the worst in things and take to account my insult. Listen to me," Thorin regretted it, but he gave Bilbo a small shake and tugged him forward just a bit, trying desperately not to give the wrong impression. "I have cared for you. My question was but a mere attempt to see if you at least considered me an acquaintance, which I was worried you had not."

Bilbo stopped moving all together once he had been physically pulled toward Thorin. A little more, and he would be seated right on top of the dwarf's lap. The flush on his face was furious though his overall expression was of confusion.

"I don't understand--"

"What don't you?" Thorin spoke eagerly, politely removing his hands from Bilbo's person.

"You have been..." Bilbo trailed off, knitting his brows together and giving Thorin a rightfully disgusting look, "So rude to me ever since I've entered your company. You cannot just say you have feelings for me once I've showed how I care for you. Do you feel obligated to say these things? Do you think everything is alright because," He breaks off with a dry laugh, "You let me touch you?"

"... I do not." Thorin admitted, his voice lowering into something of a pathetic whisper. "That's why I planned to have touched you back if you hadn't gotten so angry just then. I have apologized for what I said, I cannot deny that I have been thinking of you for the past few nights."

Bilbo makes a high pitched laugh of ignorance, and despite how it makes Thorin's chest ache, he continues, "You are all that I may seek in a mate, Bilbo Baggins. You are tenacious, courageous, brave, kind and as stubborn as any dwarf may be. I have been attracted to you, but do you think I would come out and say that in the past? My kin do not marry hobbits, so I perhaps thought that if I buried my feelings they would not become a bother, but--"

Thorin suddenly stopped, sitting up and moving one hand onto Bilbo's waiting hip, licking his lips sinfully. "They have nagged at me mercilessly, it was difficult not to keep you in my arms on the Carrock, it was hard not to kiss you and reassure you that I was alright and it is so utterly exhausting not to have you pressed against me right now."

His eyes had trailed off as he spoke, and when Thorin looked back up at Bilbo's face, the hobbit looked more shocked than anything.

Soon, Bilbo moved. Getting on his knees and putting his hands on Thorin's shoulders, he eased himself on the dwarf's slightly bruised thighs, careful not to come in contact with his chest. Thorin's mouth had fallen open then, setting his other hand on Bilbo's lower back and urging him forward slowly.

"You are ridiculous, Thorin Oakenshield. I should have smacked you when I had the chance." Bilbo huffed, though instead of frowning, Thorin smiled.

"But you did not." Thorin reminds smugly, leaned upward to just nearly catch Bilbo's lips in a long-yearned for kiss, though not exactly sealing them together.

"Suppose I hadn't." Bilbo mumbles, raising his hands to run his fingers through Thorin's hair, feeling how the long locks practically clung to his skin. Finally, he pressed their mouths together and let out an audible whine as soon as Thorin's arms fully wrapped around him, pulling Bilbo as close as possible despite how it must hurt his bandaged wounds.

The kiss began soft and reasonably quiet, though when Bilbo began raising and lowering himself against Thorin, sliding their chests together just because he ached for the heated touch, it grew loud and wet. Thorin panted and pressed forward, catching Bilbo's lower lip between his teeth and biting ruthlessly. The hobbit had squeaked before moaning into Thorin's mouth, pressing his hips down against him while Thorin's hands slid to the front and under his jacket, suddenly so very desperate to get it off.

While Bilbo did comply, shaking off the red fabric and tossing it away like he wouldn't even miss it for a second, he grabbed Thorin's hands when he'd gone to untuck Bilbo's shirt. "How far are you wanting to go?" He asked, licking his lips at how completely debauched Thorin looked just from the kiss. His hair was already a mess and his eyes had gone black.

"My wounds render me, you understand." Thorin said, and Bilbo nodded. "... I'll fuck you when I can use all my strength. Right now, I just want to touch you."

The whimper that left Bilbo then, just by Thorin's language, was enough for the dwarf to pull Bilbo back against him by his hips and go to devour his lips again. His tongue pushed in between Bilbo's lips and he grabbed two fistfulls of Bilbo's shirt, yanking up the fabric until it came out from under the hem of the hobbit's trousers. Only then did he busy himself with the buttons, his fingers trembling and his panting turning into angry grunts whenever his digits had slipped from the pure excitement. Though, eventually he did rid Bilbo of his shirt, and as soon as the hobbit bared his chest to him, Thorin moved to kiss his neck, nipping at the tan skin and marveling at how beautifully Bilbo reacted.

With his hands only busy in pulling Thorin's hair and his head tossed back in pleasure at how Thorin pecked down his jugular before attacking his collar bone with wet, messy kisses, Bilbo felt like he wasn't doing enough. Grabbing for Thorin's braids, he yanked them and Thorin roared as he was pulled back into a kiss that was just meant to get his attention. Bilbo broke away from it immediately and looked down at Thorin's chest. He didn't exactly have a shirt to take off, his chest bare save for white bandages.

"What is it?" Thorin breathed against his lips, mouth open and ready for Bilbo to reconnect him without really responding to his question.

Raising a finger, Bilbo pressed it to Thorin's mouth and pushed him away with a cocky grin. "Lay back for me," He mewled, grinding his rear down against Thorin's clothed groin. With the pressure against him, Thorin could be considered a slave, moaning deliciously and struggling to completely rest himself back onto the bed.

When he'd done so, Bilbo moved off his lap and in between his legs. Instead of kissing down his hairy chest like he wanted to do so badly, the hobbit planted kisses against the indentions at Thorin's hips, licking the skin there and whining when Thorin had immediately fist a hand into his hair. The dwarf didn't make an attempt to question whether or not he was sure about what he was doing which only made Bilbo feel like he was more in control.

Gradually, Bilbo's kisses moved to the laces that bound Thorin's breeches together, catching one between his teeth and pulling until the knot had fallen undone. Thorin actually purred above him, keening his head back as Bilbo pulled away the strings and the clothing, urging Thorin to raise his hips while he pulled down his pants just enough for his cock to be exposed, pressed up against his lower stomach and uselessly leaking precum.

"Bilbo," Thorin begged harshly, pulling at Bilbo's hair and trying to get his mouth just a bit closer. If Bilbo wasn't so desperate to know what the dwarf tasted like, he probably would have gotten cocky and denied even licking him. Though when his mouth watered and Thorin's musk hit his nostrils in a hot wave, he had his hand wrapping around the shaft and his tongue peaking from his lips to lick away a clear drop at the head of Thorin's cock slowly.

In response, Thorin's hips bucked and his free hand had gone to the other side of Bilbo's head, his fingers lacing through the curly hairs there, though not exactly forcing Bilbo to continue his sinful licking.

"What do you want?" Bilbo innocently prodded before puckering his lips and blowing cold air over Thorin's length, causing the dwarf to curse in an unknown language under his breath before breathing in audibly.

"Fuck--" Thorin grunted while Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a dry kiss just above Thorin's testes, looking up at Thorin as if he didn't think he had such an affect on him as he had. "You know what I want," Thorin said, and Bilbo only shook his head, grinning.

"I want you to take all of me in," The dwarf panted, Bilbo wrapping his hand around him once more and giving him a teasing stroke forth. "I want to feel the back of your throat, Bilbo... I want you to swallow around me and drink me when I come..." Thorin paused then, regaining control of his breathing. "Can you do that?" He asks.

"With enough help." Bilbo replies simply, and Thorin was about to ask what kind of help when the hobbit had wrapped his mouth around Thorin's head, giving an initial and grateful suck. Thorin groaned deeply as Bilbo took him in, his tongue licking the underside for several moments before he'd push his head down another inch.

When he had half of Thorin resting on his tongue, Bilbo stopped and looked up expectedly at him, his eyes darkening a considerable amount. Thorin pondered for a moment, and in the end pushed down on the back of Bilbo's head, gasping at how easily he had slid into the hobbit's throat, Bilbo immediately swallowing around him as Thorin had requested. Where exactly Bilbo's gag reflex had gone, he hadn't the faintest idea, but maybe it never existed because hobbits wouldn't do well with one with how much food they shove into their mouths at one time.

Thorin's grip tightened on Bilbo's hair, watching as the hobbit took his time to pull up and off Thorin, leaving trails of spit in his place. He looked up at the dwarf from under his brows, a hand going to mildly stroke Thorin's cock. 

When it seemed that Thorin wasn't going to say anything, Bilbo sighed, "Aren't you going to ask me how I learned that?" which only made Thorin sigh, his hips following each of the hobbit's strokes.

"I don't think I want to know, not right now." Thorin replied, causing Bilbo to smile briefly before he returned his mouth around Thorin's cock, pushing the dwarf to the back of his throat until his nose was comfortably buried in the hair at his base.

Messily, Bilbo sucked and bobbed his head, shutting his eyes while the only noises that left him were the sounds of saliva squishing between his tongue and Thorin's arousal. Every now and then, he would stop when Thorin's buried inside him at the hilt and swallow as slowly as he could manage, and each time Thorin had mewled out a lewd "Please" or a "Fuck" before Bilbo pulled off and continued his sucking.

Without warning, Bilbo moved one of his hands further between Thorin's thighs, edging his legs further apart. When he had enough room, he pressed two fingers against the dwarf's puckered entrance, making Thorin buck against him, to Bilbo's surprise. He keened for it instantly, pressing back against Bilbo's fingers but not finding the air to comprehensively beg for it. Pulling his mouth off Thorin's cock for a moment, Bilbo sucked on the said two fingers before returning them back to Thorin's entrance.

"Both," The dwarf ground out, his head falling back and his eyes falling shut. "I want both of them."

And, seeing how Bilbo wasn't in the position to tell Thorin no, he pushed both fingers in and sealed his lips around Thorin's cock once more. He pressed Thorin to the back of his throat again and swallowed continuously while his fingers pressed against Thorin's inner walls, stretching him and mapping out his insides.

Thorin's moans turned into helpless pants, the grinding of his hips had gone into mindless bucking and he practically held Bilbo in his place, sucking and swallowing around him, so eager to drink what Thorin was going to give him.

When Bilbo pressed his fingers in deeper and found a small nub, he assaulted it without a second's thought. Thorin let go then, a raspy breath leaving him while his body trembled and his cock throbbed deep in Bilbo's throat, coating the insides of Bilbo with his come and feeling as the hobbit drank him with no care.

When Thorin had finally stilled, Bilbo pulled off with a satisfied "Ahh" and moved to lay beside the dwarf with a hand resting softly on his chest.

"Bilbo," Thorin panted uselessly, turning his head to smile at the said hobbit who leaned up and gave Thorin a soft, pleasant kiss.

"I am sorry, but I do not think I can exactly--"

"You don't have to." Bilbo broke him off, getting on his side facing Thorin and grabbing one of the dwarf's hands. "I don't need much..." He hummed, pressing Thorin's palm against the bulge in his trousers and watching at he groaned at just the mere feel.

Understanding that it must be a pain to even turn on his side, Bilbo went to sit on Thorin's lap again, taking the job of untying his own trousers and breeches before wriggling out of them and pushing them off to the side. He sat naked atop of the dwarf's lap and flushed when Thorin's eyes had devoured his pudgy form.

"I hope you know how I regret facing down Azog," Thorin groaned. "I'm sure you feel as good inside as you look outside," He said as he licked his palms and curled both hands around Bilbo's reasonably smaller member.

Bilbo took a hold of Thorin's wrists and began to thrust into his hands slowly, his mouth falling open within seconds. "And how good do I look on the outside?" He mewled, leaning down to breath the same air as Thorin.

"You look warm, so easy to grab onto and hold down while I take you..." Bilbo gave a small moan at that, resting his forehead against Thorin's and increasing the speed of his hips slightly.

"You want me to take you, Bilbo?" Thorin muses, chuckling when Bilbo nodded eagerly, "How do you want me to have you?" He adds moments later.

"I... I want you to fuck me over a table, from behind. I think you're animalistic and brutal, you could pound into me hard while holding my hair and forcing my face down into the pillow." Bilbo voice breaks with his own whine, Thorin's hands clenching around the hobbit's cock. "I want you to slap my ass, as dirty and as terribly disrespectful as it sounds, I want you to have me like a proper king. I want you to show me the king you are."

Thorin moves to whipser against Bilbo's ear, his breath hot, "What if, when I reclaim Erebor, you ride me on my throne?" Bilbo gave a desperate thrust. "You are naked and completely vulnerable, whereas I am fully clothed. You'll ride me, leaning back and resting your hands on my thighs, your head tossing from side to side because you just swear you're going to get off on my cock and my cock alone." Bilbo's moans turn into high pitched, quiet screams and it's evident he's close.

"Or...maybe you're getting off more on the fact that there are guards standing nearby, witnessing how dirty you're being, how hot and turned on you are at embarrassing yourself in front of them. But, it would not be embarrassing if they were getting bothered themselves, would it?" At that, Bilbo came with a whimper and a cry of Thorin's name, his seed filling the dwarf's hands and his muscles tightening up on him before relaxing in a full wave.

When Thorin pulls his dirty hands away to lick at the white liquid adorning them, Bilbo carefully rolls off from on top of the dwarf, panting at his side.

"I'd never..." Bilbo tries to regain his breath, Thorin eyeing him once he's cleaned off his fingers and palms. "I'd never let any of them touch me, you know." Bilbo finishes, turning and pressing his face into Thorin's bicep.

"The guards?"

"Yes," Bilbo confirms. "I'd never, not if I'm with you." He smiles weakly, Thorin returning the upturn of his lips happily.

"And I would never let any of them so much as look at you in the first place."


End file.
